1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an illuminative assembly, and more particularly to an illuminative assembly having a number of light devices selectively connectable together and attachable onto various objects with sucker members.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various kinds of typical illuminative devices have been developed for decorative purposes, such as for decorating Christmas trees and homes. One example of the typical illuminative devices is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,367,952 to Gibboney, Jr., and comprises a number of light devices solidly and electrically coupled together with electric wires.
The light members of some of the typical illuminative devices are coupled together in series, such that the other light members may not be used when either of the light members has been damaged. In addition, the strings of the typical illuminative devices have a predetermined length which may not be adjusted according to different objects. Furthermore, the typical illuminative devices may not be easily attached onto smooth objects, such as the windows of vehicles, or the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,311,417 to Heh discloses another typical illuminative device which also comprises a number of light members solidly and electrically coupled together with electric wires, and which includes a number of suckers for attaching the light members onto smooth objects.
Similarly, the light members of the typical illuminative devices are coupled together in series, such that the other light members may not be used when either of the light members has been damaged. In addition, the strings of the typical illuminative devices have a predetermined length which may not be adjusted according to different objects.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional illuminative devices.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide an illuminative assembly including a number of light devices selectively connectable together to different lengths according to the objects to be attached thereon.
The other objective of the present invention is to provide an illuminative assembly including a number of sucker members for detachably attaching the light devices onto various smooth objects.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, there is provided an illuminative assembly comprising a plurality of light devices each including a sucker member, a circuit board secured to the sucker member, a light member secured to the circuit board, a first coupler attached to the circuit board, and a second coupler coupled to the circuit board with at least one electric wire. The second couplers of the light devices are connectable to the first couplers of the other light devices, for coupling the light devices together, and for allowing the light devices to be coupled together to various lengths, and for allowing the light devices to be replaced or changed with the other ones.
The sucker members each includes a peripheral wall extended therefrom for supporting the circuit boards respectively, and each includes at least two notches formed therein for receiving the first coupler and the electric wire respectively, and for allowing the first coupler and the electric wire to be extended out of the peripheral wall.
The peripheral walls of the sucker members each includes at least two channels formed therein and communicating with the notches respectively for receiving the first coupler and the electric wire respectively, and each includes a chamber formed therein for receiving the circuit board.
A housing may further be provided and engaged onto the peripheral wall for retaining the circuit board and the light member on the peripheral wall. The housing includes at least two grooves formed therein for receiving the first coupler and the electric wire respectively, and for allowing the first coupler and the electric wire to be extended out of the housing.